Sub-units' (Mis)Adventures
by rkfollower
Summary: A series of one-shots about the different (mis)adventures of the sub-units of μ's. Accepting requests. Not limited to Printempts, Lily White and BiBi.
1. Genesis

"Sub-units?" Honoka reads tentatively the words written on the board in Nico's messy handwriting. "What's that?"

"Hanayo." The black-haired girl turned towards her fellow idol enthusiast and allowed the younger girl to explain.

"Sub-units are smaller groups within a larger group. They are often created to explore other styles the larger group wouldn't usually do." Hanayo explained. "Forming a sub-unit is a must for big groups like μ's!"

Nico nodded in agreement.

"So what you're trying to propose is for us to split into groups?" Umi asks.

Nico nodded again.

"But μ's is the nine of us. No more, no less. Isn't forming sub-units going against this?" Eli questions.

The smaller girl rolls her eyes at the blond. "Okay, I know you worship every word that comes out of titty monster's mouth but we're not going anything against that. We're not breaking up the group, just exploring other genres."

"How do we do that?" Kotori inquires.

"Hanayo, Rin and myself, for example, could be a good sub-unit. Our theme will be cute and sweet because we're, well, cute and sweet."

"Don't you mean cute and short?"

"Shut up Nozomi!"

"Oh! I think I get it now! Then I guess Umi-chan, Maki-chan and Eli-chan can be another group because all of them have this cool aura." Honoka suggested.

"Then that leaves Kotori-chan, Honoka-chan, and myself then?" Nozomi wore a thoughtful expression. "What image could we go for?"

All 9 members thought about it and no one could come up with anything.

"Feels like we're just a left over group…" Kotori says sadly.

"What if we switch Honoka and Hanayo? Then we'll have the cool trio, the pure trio, and the idiot trio."

"Hey!" Nico, Honoka, and Rin yelled in protest together.

"Well, she isn't wrong." Maki deadpanned, twirling the ends of her red hair.

"Okay, okay… Instead of "idiot trio" why don't we call them the "smile trio" instead since all of them have this happy active personalities." Eli suggested.

"That could work." Umi nodded. "Are we settled on this grouping?"

Nico began to panic. This wasn't how she envisioned things to end. She suggested sub-units so she could get more exposure. Being in a group of 9, with someone as tall as Eli and Maki, as 'gifted' as Nozomi and Eli, or as unique as Eli, it was hard to stand out. To be honest, this was all Eli's fault. Why did she have to be so special.

Her initial plan of being grouped with Hanayo and Rin was immediately scrapped. It was the ideal group for her to be in since neither Rin or Hanayo were stand out-ish. And she could easily boss them around. With Honoka in the group instead of Hanayo, she knew she would be at a disadvantage. Being in the same group as the leader of μ's would deflect the attention of the audience away from her. And with the popular group of Maki, Umi, and Eli, pretty much no one will pay attention to the other sub-groups.

"Hehe… Actually, now that I think about it. This doesn't seem like a good idea." Nico scratched her cheek.

"Which one? The groupings or doing the sub-units all together?" Umi asks.

Seeing the opportunity to turn things around, Nico grabbed at it.

"Just the grouping… The people in the same groups are too similar with each other. Maybe we should try to mix things up and try a different combination. Something our fans haven't seen before."

"Hmm… but chemistry would be a problem. Even if we work well as 9 people, chemistry in a smaller group may be a different story." Nozomi added.

"I got it!" Honoka exclaimed, 8 pairs of eyes turned towards the orange-haired girl. "Our camp groupings!"

"Huh?"

"The groups we formed during our camp! When Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, and Maki-chan were in a slump and we split up into groups to help them!"

"Oh! That's a great idea." Eli smiled. "Chemistry wouldn't be a problem either since we've worked together before."

"I like that idea!" Kotori declared.

"Me too. I enjoy working with Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan." Hanayo second.

"I don't mind working with Nozomi and Rin." was Umi's input.

"Well, I don't really mind. Eli is reliable. Nico on the other hand…."

"Hey!"

Nico was, once again, in panic. This was even worse than the previous suggestion. Of course a sub-unit with Maki and Eli would be popular, probably the most popular among the 3 proposed units. But she would definitely fade into the background is she was group with those two. Aside from them being the two tallest members and her the shortest, Maki and Eli were the best singer and dancer in μ's respectively.

"Okay, all in favor of this groupings raise your hand."

"Wait!" Nico exclaimed only to be ignored. She looked up and say 7 hands raised. Wait, only 7?

"I don't want to work with Umi-chan again nya! S-she'll make me climb another m-mountain! She's ruthless nya~"

Rin hid behind Nozomi as Umi sent her signature glare towards short-haired girl.

"Don't worry, Rin. I'll protect you from Umi's tyrannical ways." Nozomi jests, earning a glare from Umi as well.

"It's 7 against 2 anyway, so you don't have a choice." Maki commented. "Though I don't know what Nico's problem is… she's lucky she's working with me and Eli. I bet you're worried people are not going to see you since you're too short."

"Why you!"

"Nico, stop!" Eli grabbed on to the fuming third year to prevent her from killing a certain redhead.

"This is going to be fun. I can already feel it." Nozomi smirks.


	2. To be the Best (Lily White)

"The second meeting of the Nozomi-Umi-Rin sub-unit is now in order. Please welcome our leader, Sonoda Umi-san nya!" Rin announced and moved to allow Umi take the podium.

"Thank you, Rin." Umi gave the younger girl a nod. "Nozomi, please state the agenda of today's meeting."

"Of course! First is the selection of our sub-unit name. We've narrowed it down to three out of the names submitted to us by our fans. The choices are: Lily White, Natural Belle, and Beauties of Nature."

"Oh! Those are really good names nya~ But what's with all the nature themes?" Rin questions.

"I think it would be too arrogant of us to call ourselves as Beauties of Nature" Umi inputs.

Nozomi nodded. "I agree and somehow Natural Belle doesn't appeal to me as well."

"I like Lily White!" Rin exclaimed.

"It is the best among the choices, I guess. All those in favor, please raise your hand."

Three hands were raised.

"Carried. From now on, we will be known as Lily White." Umi declared. "The agenda of the meeting please, Nozomi."

"Ah yes, updates of the things we need for our first sub-unit performance. Lyrics, Costumes, Choreography…"

"I've finished writing our very first song." Umi fishes out her notebook from her bag and flips it to the right page. "Please read it and give me your honest feedback."

Rin and Nozomi read through the lyrics and smiled.

"A song about working hard huh? Somehow it's very Umi like." Nozomi smiled.

"I like it nya~ I want it to be an upbeat song so we can dance and jump around during the performance."

"We'll have to discuss that with Maki and Eli but I'm sure we can work something out." Umi turned to Nozomi. "What about the costumes?"

"I've got the drafts right here." Nozomi mimics the same actions Umi did minutes ago and showed the two girls her preliminary ideas.

"We'll have the same dresses but will only differ in color. We'll wear own colors: blue for Umi-chan, yellow for Rin-chan, and purple for me."

"That's a good idea Nozomi. We should speak with Kotori-chan as soon as possible to have these done."

"I agree. We should get everything done as soon as we can so we can start practicing for our actual performance. Even if we are all together in μ's, I can't help but want Lily White to be the best among the 3 groups."

"I can't help but agree."

"Let's do it nya!"

"It best we get a good head start before the others begin their preparation."

"Let's find Kotori then."

"Kayo-chin told me she's meeting up with Kotori-chan in the Home Ec Room."

"Let's go then."

* * *

"These look good Nozomi-chan! I will work on it as soon as I finish our group's costumes for the live." Kotori gestures to the blue and pink dresses Hanayo was currently trying to work while Rin was hovering around her.

"Thank you Kotori." Umi smiled. "Please don't hesitate to inform us if you need some help."

"Of course, Umi-chan."

"Your costume looks really cute Kotori-chan! I wonder how Elichi's group's would look like…."

"Oh! Theirs is really cool and chic. Nico-chan showed me the sketches last week."

"Really? Does that mean you've finished them already?" Umi asks.

"Oh no, no… I'm not the one who will be making them. Nico-chan just asked me for fabric recommendations. She's making it with Eli-chan's help."

"That reminds me Kotori-chan, we need to see Maki-chan later to see if she's finished with the music for our song."

"You're finished with your lyrics already?" Rin exclaimed.

Hanayo nodded. "Kotori-chan finished it already last week. We gave it to Maki-chan a few days ago so she could write music for it. She said she'd probably be finished with it by today."

Umi paled at Hanayo's words as realization hits her hard. Honoka's group is almost with their preparations for the live while they were still in the preliminary stages of theirs. They needed do something, SOON.

"Nozomi, Rin, we need to go." the blue haired girl addressed her group mates. "Thank you, Kotori. We won't bother you anymore."

The trio left the room and Rin questioned the reason behind their hasty exit.

"We need to see Maki as soon as we can. We can't waste a single second anymore."

"Elichi told me she's meeting with Nicocchi and Maki-chan at the rooftop today.

* * *

 _Yume ni yureru bishoujo nante_

 _Eiga dake no dekigoto de ii wa_

 _Sore ga dare mo wakaranai_

 _Kiete shimae_ _「_ _mamotte…_ _」_ _nante watashi ittenai no_

 _Moroi koware mono yori atsuku atsuku tokete mitai_

 _Chousen shite yo?_

"No way…." Umi trembles as she watched the trio of Eli, Maki, and Nico finish their rehearsal in their actual costume.

* * *

Some notes:

Kotori - costume designer/maker, choreographer before Eli joined, composed "Wonderzone"

Umi - Lyricist

Maki - composer

Eli - choreographer

Nico - assistant to Kotori in costume making

Based on this, it's obvious BiBi, for the most part, can survive on their own while Kotori is capable of doing almost everything (minus composing). Lily White, on the other hand, is pretty much at a disadvantage since they only got Umi. Not saying Nozomi and Rin are useless, just that they don't contribute something in specific to the group.


	3. The Escape (After School Navigators)

This one was requested by afanficaday over at AO3. I hope you enjoy this! You guys can request to by leaving a review here or a comment in AO3 or messaging me over at tumblr!

* * *

*final bell rings*

Hanayo lets out a tired sigh as everyone around her started fixing their things. She was glad classes were over but wasn't too thrilled with what she had to do after.

"Kayo-chin, let's go!"

The timid girl jumps at her childhood friend's loud voice. She looks at the girl pulling at her arm.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan, I can't walk home with you today. I still have Printemps practice." The bespectacled girl paused. "Hey, didn't you mention something about a Lily White practice today too?"

Rin giggled, scratching the back of her head. "I'll explain everything later. We need to go. Nico-chan is waiting for us."

"Huh? Nico-chan?" Hanayo wanted to question Rin further but was unable to do so as the girl harshly pulled her out of her seat and dragged her out of their classroom.

* * *

"What took you so long?" questioned a very annoyed Nico. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you guys?"

"Sorry nya~ But it couldn't be that long. I saw you exit the building just before we did- OUCH!"

Nico coughed into a fist. "Anyway, did anybody from μ's see you?"

The cat-like girl shook her head.

"What about Maki-chan?"

"She left even before we did."

"Good." Nico nodded. "Let's go."

"E-excuse me… but can anybody e-explain to me what's going on?" Hanayo asks, finally able to catch her breath after being dragged around by the hyperactive Rin.

"We're going to Akihabara!" Rin declared excitedly.

"Rin-chan, I told you already that I have practice with Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan and you have one with Umi-chan and Nozomi-chan." Hanayo turned towards their shorter senior. "And if I'm not mistaken, Maki-chan mentioned something about a BiBi practice today as well."

"Hm… Looks like I need to tell you another important lesson about being an idol…" Nico's words immediately caught Hanayo's attention.

"Even though we are idols and our fans treat us as goddesses…"

Rin rolled her eyes.

"But we are all but human too and the fans dig that. They absolutely love it when they see us hang out like they do, makes them feel closer to us-"

"OF COURSE! HOW CAN I FORGET! THAT WHY PAPARAZZI EXIST! BUT WHAT SHOULD WE DO? SHOP AT AKIHABARA? EAT AT A RESTAURANT? PLAY AT THE ARCADE?"

"We'll do…" Nico smirks. "… everything."

* * *

"I'm so full! Ramen is the best nya~"

"What should we do next?"

"Well we already visited the idol shop so I guess we could go to the arcade now."

"I don't know, Nico, dance practice seems to be a better idea."

The trio stopped on their tracks and turned.

"Hello."

"U-Umi-chan…"

"E-Eli."

"Honoka-chan…"

"Rin… I hope you are ready to accept any and all punishment I'm going to give you."

"NOOOOO! Kayo-chin, Nico-chan! Help me!"

"I hope you realize that you've wasted precious time I could have used doing student council work when you skipped practice."

"Please… you're not bitter about the council work. You're just pissed you didn't get to cling onto Nozomi more."

"T-that's not t-true at all!"

"I'm sorry, Honoka-chan."

"I've never been more disappointed in you, Hanayo-chan…"

"I'm… I'm really sorry…"

"Hey, hey… don't cry. Just don't forget to include me the next time you're going to skip practice okay?"


End file.
